1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device, a sensor, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Gyro sensors for detecting physical quantities which vary depending on external factors are incorporated into electronic apparatuses such as a digital camera, a video camera, a mobile phone, and a car navigation system. The gyro sensors detect physical quantities such as angular velocity, and are used for so-called camera-shaking correction, posture control, GPS autonomous navigation, and the like.
As one of the gyro sensors, there is a vibration gyro sensor such as a quartz crystal piezoelectric vibration gyro sensor. In the vibration gyro sensor, a physical quantity corresponding to a Coriolis force caused by rotation is detected. As a detection device of such a vibration gyro sensor, for example, there is the related art disclosed in JP-A-2009-31007.
In the related art disclosed in JP-A-2009-31007, a vibrator is driven using a rectangular wave driving signal. This is because, even if the vibrator is driven using the rectangular wave driving signal, unnecessary harmonic waves are reduced by an operation of a frequency filter of the vibrator, and thus a driving signal having an aimed resonance frequency can be obtained.
However, in a case where the vibrator is driven using signals such as driving signal, a peripheral member such as a board or a package in which the vibrator is mounted using a tape-automated bonding (TAB) mounting technique happens to resonate with the harmonic components of the driving signal. As a result, the resonance has influence on the vibrator, and thus, unnecessary signals tend to appear in a detection signal. In addition, the vibrator may be kept in a consecutive driving state even after the vibrator becomes an oscillation steady state, and this driving may be useless in terms of reducing power consumption.